Stents are used for the permanent or also only temporary splinting of body canals that are closed or constricted as a consequence of a stenosis.
Stents are introduced by catheter techniques and similar introductory aides into the intracorporal vessel in the area of the stenosis, where they function as vascular prosthesis for supporting the inner vascular walls. However, the vascular walls can be traumatized during the placing and the removal of stents. A stent can also traumatize the vessels in its placed state on account of its intrinsic movement.
The invention is therefore based on the problem of creating a stent that is improved as regards compatibility with the vessels and in the case of which the danger of injuring the vascular walls during placing or removal is reduced.